Madame (Iron Man: Armored Avenger)
Madame is the 4th episode of iron Man:Armored Avenger. 9/7/15 Main Cast Jack Huston as Tony Stark / Iron Man Tyrese Gibson as James Rhodes Deborah Ann Woll as Pepper Potts Mark Valley as Happy Hogan Recurring Olivia Munn as Whitney Nefaria / Madame Masque Beginning It starts as we see, Tony going inside of a building out and he begins waving to his fans, Girl: Mister Stark!! Tony, looks back and smiles at the girl, but the security guard looks at Tony's hands. Security Guard: Sir, what do you have? Tony, pulls out, his gun and starts shooting everyone, in the place, Tony morphes into a lady, and sets the building on fire Madame Masque: Were ready sir, All Hail Magia. Commercial We shift, as we see the whole city, It then shows Tony's mansion as we zoom into Tony laying on the couch. Tony's cellphone rings, Tony gets up. and sees that Rhodey called him. Tony calls Rhodey Tony: Hello? Rhodey: Hey man, turn on the news. Tony: Um, OK. Tony turns on the news, and sees his name, he then turns it up with his remote Reporter: Tony Stark, came to a very important, event, but he came in and started shooting people. Tony: What the heck? I wasn't there though. Rhodey rings the door bell along with Pepper, Tony opens the door Pepper: Tony is that true? Tony: No!! I just woke up, from a nap. Rhodey: This is hard. Tony: Duh, I could go to jail. Rhodey: Looks like a job Iron Man could solve Pepper looks at Tony, raising an eyebrow Tony: I'll be right back Rhodey: Stay here Pepper, I'll go talk to him. Tony and Rhodey go downstairs into the Armory Tony: H.O.M.E.R, I want you to look at the files from last night. H.O.M.E.R: Yes sir We then see the events, from the start of the episode Rhodey: Wouldn't you know about the event? Tony: Yeah, I don't remember a schedule. Rhodey: Tony, who's that lady in the mask? Tony looks, closely and notices the woman in the mask. Tony: Looks like we have ourselves a shape Shifter. Tony looks, at his Mark 3 suit, and says Tony: Tell Pepper, that I have to go somewhere. Rhodey: Be careful. Tony suits up as Iron Man and flies out Commercial We shift, to a building where we see Whitney Nefaria , along with other members of the Magia. Whitney: Tony Stark killed my father, I want him to pay. Member# 1: Lets go. It shifts to Iron Man outside listening to the conversation Iron Man: Her father, was the guy I fought? Iron Man blasts the building, and begins attacking the Magia. Whitney: Don't hold back!! Iron Man: Your funny, He punches one of the soldiers, and blasts one of them in the chest killing them. Whitney, throws a grenade at Iron Man Iron Man: Agh dang it. Whitney then looks at him and smiles Whitney: I know your Tony Stark, you think your the hero, but your not She then attaches a device to his Arc Reactor, Iron Man: Agghhh!!!! Arghhhh!!! Whitney kisses Iron Man, and then turns into Tony again Commercial It shifts as Rhodey and Pepper are eating some Chinese food, with chop sticks. Pepper: It sure is taking Tony, long for running that errand. Whitney Posing As Tony: I'm back. Rhodey: Are you feeling alright? Whitney as Tony takes out her gun, and says Whitney Posing As Tony: Never better, Back to Tony, as his suit is still down, Iron Man: H.O.M.E.R, I need a reboot H.O.M.E.R: 30% charging sir. H.O.M.E.R: Its still increasing sir, We cut back to Tony's house, as Whitney still has the gun Rhodey: Put the gun down, I know who you are. Whitney drop kicks, Rhodey in the face, and is about to shoot Pepper, when Iron Man appears and blasts her from behind. Iron Man: Leave them alone. Whitney: Is that how you hit a girl? Iron Man, charges at her, and begins punching her in the face, he then kicks her in the stomach Iron Man, hits her in the throat, knocking her out. It shift to days, later where Tony tells the press that the Madame Masque posed as him Tony: Listen, Madame Masque, was posing as me, so please drop the charges Lawyer: Please Judge, Brown. Judge Brown: OK, Mr Stark, the case is closed, It shifts to Tony, at his Armory, and works on his mark 3 Rhodey comes downstairs Rhodey: Nice job man Tony: What? Rhodey: You saved the day again. Tony: Thanks Rhodey puts his hands on Tony's shoulder It shifts to a strange ship in the sky, where we see an African american male, with an eye patch. Nick Fury: We need to know who Iron Man is, and what he wants. Maria Hill: Sir, I have a DNA match. Nick walks over to the computer screen, and gets a shocked expression on his face. Nick Fury: Tony Stark? Nick Fury: Game on, Tony End Of Episode Category:Bat24